1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna system to be mounted in a vehicle and, more particularly, a diversity reception system.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,401 B2 or P2003-528520A, which is a counterpart foreign patent application of the former patent, discloses a diversity reception system formed of a plurality of antennas each directivity response pattern of which is covered by another by shifting the phase of a signal supplied to one antenna from the phase of another signal supplied to another antenna. However it is necessary to provide an additional circuit for shifting the signal phase, which increases the cost and size of the diversity reception system.